


The Talk

by Jathis



Series: The Steward and the Sorcerer [5]
Category: Sofia the First (Cartoon)
Genre: Asexual Relationship, Family, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:27:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27783715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: Baileywick watches Cedric with his niece and has a thought.
Relationships: Baileywick/Cedric the Sorcerer
Series: The Steward and the Sorcerer [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2091021
Kudos: 5





	The Talk

Cedric’s niece had come to visit for the weekend. Baileywick always found the little crimson shadow adorable, especially with the way she was always amazed with anything her uncle did. To Calista, Cedric was the greatest sorcerer to have ever lived and anyone who said otherwise was wrong. She had been one of the few who had always seen the best in Cedric, even when her own mother was against him.

Baileywick found that Cedric allowed himself to be more relaxed and softer around his niece. He laughed more often and wasn’t nearly as stiff or moody as he was with others. Cedric and Calista were good for each other and Baileywick was glad of that.

The royal steward thought about this as he watched Cedric telling his niece a bedtime story. The girl watched with wide eyes as Cedric used magic to bring his story to life, glittering lights and images shimmering around her as he moved his wand in a slow circle. The sorcerer spoke softly, smiling to himself as his niece listened to him in rapt attention.

“I was thinking,” Baileywick began once Calista was asleep and Cedric was closing the door behind him.

“Hm?” Cedric asked. He looked up, blinking at the other.

“I was thinking...you would be a good father,” he said. Cedric’s eyes widened at that and he stammered helplessly, his arms moving as if on their own as he tried to find the ability to speak words that made sense. Baileywick softly laughed, placing a calming hand on his arm. “It’s true. The way you are with your niece; I think you would make an excellent father.”

Cedric slowly got over his shock, huffing as he crossed his arms over his chest. “Me being a father is an impossibility,” he said.

“Oh?”

“For one thing, I would have to find someone who wished to have a child with me,” Cedric said, holding up a finger for each point. “Second, the actions needed to _make_ a child with said person would have to be completed.” Cedric wrinkled his nose at the very idea. He and Baileywick shared a complete disinterest in more physical activities that could be done as a couple. “And third; I would be with someone who can give birth and not you.”

He smiled warmly at the other, hugging him around his middle to pull him close. “Adoption is always an option,” he reminded him.

“It is?” Cedric asked.

“Of course.”

“I...I had not considered that,” Cedric confessed, blushing.

Baileywick laughed, gently giving one of Cedric’s gray bangs a tug. “Come on, love. It’s time for bed.”


End file.
